Stiles
by Silent-OverKill The Alpha
Summary: Follows Stiles as he tries to get what he wants while protecting the people he care about and doing the right thing. Lots of Stydia action. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Stiles!"

"Stiles please!" her voice cracked.

He could tell she was crying by the sound of her voice.  
"Lydia!" he called through the phone. "Lydia, tell me where you are I'll come get you right now.

"I don't now it's dark, I can't see."

"Just feel around, tell me what you feel."

"It's wet and cold."

"Ok good, good. Now I need you to tell me can you smell anything."

"I smell... something dead."

"Ok now use the light from your phone to look around. Tell me exactly what you see.

"Ok." she sniffled a bit.

His detctive skills are in overdrive. Stiles longed for the day a girl would need him but he didn't want it to be in these circumstances. He hated the way she sounded right now. He shivered everytime she spoke with the sad tone in her voice. He was ready to cry but he knew he had to hold himself together for her sake.

"Ok I see...alot of pipes. There's a window with bars on it. And a wisher and dryer." she kept as much composure as possible.

"Ok that sounds like a basement. What can y..."

"Stiles? I can hear someone talking. I think there's someone in here. I'm scared."

"Ok don't panic. Alright find somewhere to hide. Now."

She feels around for somewhere to hide.

"There's a locker here, like the ones at school." she whispers.

"Good, get inside and don't move."

"The lights are coming on, I can hear him coming."

"Can you see him? Can you see who it is?"

"A little. He looks like. Oh my god!"

"What? Lydia, what is it? Who is it? Lydia?"

"Stiles. It's you."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Wait. Lydia, Lydia don't hang... Lydia. Lydia! LYDIA!" He started to panic.

"Stiles."

He could hear her but she wasn't on the phone.

"Stiles."

He slowly turned around. When he turned around Lydia was standing behind him. She was naked, her skin pale. She had deep scratches all over her. She was covered in dirt and her hair was wild. She was shaking while she hugged herself for warmth.

"You did it. You found me, just like you said you would. You saved me." She shivered while forcing a smile. She didn't take her eyes off him.

He started to step toward her but stopped when he noticed someone stepping from the shadows behind her.

When the light struck the face of the intruder it revealed to be Stiles. It was Evil Stiles.

"Lydia, come over here." Stiles held his hand out for her.

"Lydia, don't you move." Evil Stiles screamed.

Lydia froze. Her mouth closed and eyes wide.

"See you don't control anything. You can't even control your own life. Why would Lydia fall for you. You're just a scared boy."

"I'm not scared. Not of you."

"Please, you wont even tell Lydia how you really feel. You stood by and watched everyone around you fall."

"No, thats not true!"

"It is. It's your fault and you know it. Your mother, Allison, Aiden. They're all your fault because you were too scared."

Stiles closed his eyes.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Evil Stiles screamed making stiles' ears bleed.

Stiles' eyes shot open only to find Jackson. Half himself half the canima.

"Hahaha, you still think you have a chance with Lydia. She's way out of your league you know." He walked over to Lydia an ran his claw easily up her thigh. "You can never please her like I used too." His voice turned to a growl with violence in it. "You'll never be me. You hear me? You'll never be me!" He screamed making Stiles cringe and cover his ears.

He was on the floor in the fito position with his eyes closed and his ears covered by his hands.

"Open your eyes Stiles. Open them or I'll rip them out of your head. OPEN YOUR EYES!" The room shook.

Stiles stood up slowly and opened his eyes finding Lydia being held down on the ground by Peter, (the way he was when he bit her on season one).

"No, let her go."

"You have to make me Stiles." Peter's voice rang through Stiles' head.

"NO, PLEASE. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'll do anything just let her go."

"Isn't it obvious Stiles? I want you to fight me. If you want her take her from me."

Stiles didn't hesitate to charge peter only to be tossed into a wall.

"Stiles, that was pethetic. I know you can do better than that."

"You're cheating. You're useing your wherewolf strength."

"NO! You can't beat me because you're weak, and you'll always be weak until you take charge of your own life. Let go of the fear Stiles, and all that will remain is the strength. Use the anger to help you. You must forget what your opponent can do to you and think about what you can do to him."

"I can't do anything."

"And why is that, Stiles?" Evil Stiles interveined.

"Because I don't have the strenght."

"Then find it. You'll always be stepped on until you take control. Find the strength."

"I can't. I don't know where to find the strength."

"Yes you do. You're just afraid, and you'll always fear the strength unless you find a reason to accept it." Jackson appeared.

"Take what's yours, Stiles. TAKE IT!" They surrounded him.

He could feel hands pulling on his shirt and pants.

"Let me go. Get off me." He yelled. "Get off me. Let me go, let me go. LET ME GO!" He screamed himself awake.

He was sweating and out of breath. Their words played over and over in his head. He knew they were right, he knew where to find the strength, and he knew why he'd need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, what?"

"Scott I need this."

"Is this about Malia, because there are other ways of getting her back."

"I don't want her back, and it's not about her."

"Then what is it about, why the sudden change of heart."

"It's not a sudden change of heart. Scott I'm tired of standing by watching people die. I want to be able to fight, to not see danger and run for the nearest bat. Scott I want the strength."

"Stiles, you're asking me to bite you."

"Scott do you remember what it was like that first week you were biten? You made first line, you got the girl of your dreams. you..."

"Were attacked by two wherewolves and a family of hunters. Stiles it was nice at first but got very stressful later."

"Yea that was for you. That first week for me was hell. Dude you don't understand how hard it is standing by while your bestfriend becomes faster, stronger, more powerful than humanly possible. I stood by and watched everyone become something better, while I stayed the same. I can't take this anymore."

"Stiles, this isn't all sunshine and fun. This is more of a curse than it is a gift. It causes more pain than it's worth."

"You know, when Peter offered me the bite all those years ago. I wanted it, more than anything. The only reason I denied it was because it was from him."

"Stiles, we can find another way."

"No we can't."

"Why do you want this so bad."

"For Lydia! I want to be with her but she deserves a guy who can protect her."

"Stiles, you can protect her."

"Not like you, Scott. Not like Jackson could. Or Aiden."

"Stiles, I can't do this."

"You mean you wont do this. Scott, I thought I could come to you with this but I can see that you're not gonna help me, so I'm gonna find someone who will." Stiles turned away and walked out the door.

"Stiles wait." Scott ran after him. By the time he got outside Stiles' Jeep was taking off.

Scott's phone rang. He looked down hoping it was Stiles but it wasn't. It was a text from the Sheriff.

Sheriff : Did you hear from him yet?

Scott : No, it's been six hours.

Sheriff : I'm gonna put an APB out on his Jeep.

Scott : I'll look around the school.

Scott didn't tell anyone why Stiles had left only that he'd been mad and that Malia had broken up with him.

Kira was looking for him at Eichen House and Lydia was at his house looking for any clue as to why he left or where he went. Lydia was still broken up about the time before when she was wrong about where he was. She didn't want to be wrong again, not about him. She couldn't live with herself if he got hurt because of her. She picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Kira? Did you find something?"

"Actually...the Sheriff did." Lydia's heart sank and she all of a suddon couldn't breath. She didn't want to hear it if it was something bad but she sucked it up and forced herself to ask."What did he find."

"He found Stiles' Jeep."

"Oh my God."

"Don't worry we'll find him, he's gonna be alright."

She wasn't sure he would be alright. Maybe they would find him and maybe he'd be physically alright but Malia broke up with him and Lydia hated Malia for breaking his heart. She knew he wouldn't be alright but instead of saying that she just agread with her."Yeah." she nodded as if she could see her through the phone."Yeah, I think you're right."

"I'm gonna see if I can find anything at the crash site."

"Crash site?" there it was again. Her heart sinking, her loss of breath, but this time she had a lump throat like she was swallowing a rock.

"You should come too. You know the Banshee thing."

"No, no I can't see that. Not right now."

"Lydia. Stiles needs you, now more than ever."

"But, what if..."

"He's gonna be okay Lydia. He's stronger than us all."

"Alright, alright I'll meet you there."

When the made it there the Jeep was flipped on it's side. On the side facing the sky the door had been pryed open and there was blood all over the door.

Lydia winced at the site. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Scott showed up right after her with Derek. They all stared in awe for a moment.

"What happened, did he see something and swerve off the road?" Kira asked.

"That's what I thought until I looked at the road." Shariff Stilinki explained.

"What, there's nothing there." Kira was confused.

"Exactly, no tire marks. He didn't stop or swerve he was hit." Lydia explained.

"Look at the door on his truck. There are scratches not scrapes." Derek looked at Scott.

A deputy looked at Stilinski wondering how they knew so much. The Sheriff gave him a reassuring nod and he walked away from the circle they were standing in.

"What do scratches mean?" Kira asked.

"It means...this wasn't a car that hit Stiles." Derek said.

"It was something else. Something strong." He looked up at everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lydia was stuck in an uneasy sleep. It had been three days now and still no Stiles. She kept dreaming about him over and over, some good and some bad. She was tossing and turning all over the bed sweating and out of breath.

"Lydia. Lydia."

She opened her eyes squinting at him. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't make out who it was.

He set on the bed next her."It's me."

"Stiles?"her eyes widened.

"Yeah." he said looking down at his hands.

"Oh my God. Where have you been. It's been three days and everyone's been worried sick."

"Well I'm right here."

"No shit. I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you worry."

"It's ok, Stiles"

"Is my dad ok?"

"Yea about as much can be expected. Wait, Stiles have you not been home yet?"

"Nah, I can't go home yet." his voice still low never changing tones.

"What? No you have to go home."

"Lydia I'm in some trouble." Stiles confesses still with his head down.

"What kind of trouble?" she grabs ahold of his hands.

"I can't tell you, I wont drag you or anyone else into it."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"I needed to see a familiar face."

"Stiles...You haven't looked at me since you got here. Look at me."

"I cant, I'm different now."

"Show me how you're different."

"If you see then you'll hate me, and I can't take that right now."

"Stiles, I promise you nothing can make me hate you. Look at me, please." she gently put a hand on his chin and lifted his head. He went along with her. He lifted his head revealing two glowing blue eyes."Oh my God, Stiles."

"I told you." He dropped his head again.

"No." she lifted his head."Stiles, you're still beautiful. But why did you do it?"

"I did it." He paused. "For you. So I could protect you."

"What?"

"I love you, Lydia. I hated not being able to protect you, I hated having to wait for someone who can actually do something."

"That's beautiful, Stiles." she said kissing him before he could ruin the moment. It was smooth and slow. Lydia couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair.

They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in days."She spoke first.

"Because I haven't slep in days." he smiled.

"Lay with me." she moved over in bed.

"Nah I should probably go howl at the moon or something wherewolf like." he smiled at her.

"Please, I haven't slept in days either."

"Really, you know that's not healthy right. You should get some sleep."

"So should you. I can't sleep unless I have someone to sleep with."

Stiles is convinced even though he doesn't know how all this happened. Lydia used to despise him. Now she's pleading for him to lay with her. He kicks off his shoes and slides in next to Lydia.

"Can you take off your shirt" she asked

"Sure." He said pulling his t shirt off.

He layed facing her with her leaning against him. Her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, Their finger intertwined. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She looked up and smiled at him and they kissed breifly before drifting away. Neither of them moved an inch the entire night.

Lydia woke before Stiles and reached for her phone before doing anything else. She had slept so good next to Stiles that she didn't hear her phone ring. She had seven missed calls, fourteen text messages, and she had missed her alarm for school. Scott had called four times and the other three were from Kira. She started reading the texts.

Scott : Where are you.

Scott : Answer the phone.

Scott : Lydia, something's wrong.

Kira : Hey.

Kira : Lydia?

Kira : Scott's looking for you.

Kira : We need to talk to you.

Derek : We need you now.

Mason : Uh, Lydia? Everyone's looking for you.

Liam : We have to talk to you.

Scott : We found a lead on Stiles.

Natalie : Why aren't you here.

Scott : Someone's looking for you.

"Stiles wake up." she said turning over. "I think something's wro..." she stopped seeing that he was gone. She looked around and his clothes were gone too. She called Scott.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"At home. I overslept."

"We know where Stiles is."

"So do I, well at least I did."

"What?"

"He was here, last night."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"When did he leave?"

"This morning."

"I thought you said he came last night?"

"Yeah, we slept together but he left this morning."

"Ok Lydia, meet us at school now." he rushed off the phone.

"Wait, Scott..." she tried to catch him. "He's a wherewolf."

She hung up noticing she had forgot to read the last text.

Stiles : Don't tell anyone that you saw me. And sorry about leaving.

Lydia : It's ok as long as it doesn't become a normal thing. And your secrets safe with me.

"Shit." she looked at the time.

She got dressed but it was too late for school so she texted Scott saying she'd meet everyone at Derek's loft.

When they were all at Derek's they stood around trying to figure out why he came back and didn't talk to anyone except Lydia.

Scott knew exactly why he spoke to Lydia but he didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to him.

"This doesn't make any sense." Liam breaks the silence.

"Why would he come back and not tell us?" Kira asks around.

"I don't know." Lydia answers.

"But why come see you just to leave?" Kira sits down.

"Because..." everyone pauses looking for the source of those words."I needed to see a familiar face. Stiles was coming down the stairs.

"Stiles. How long were you here?" Scott asked hugging him.

"Long enough to know you guys missed me." everyone moved to hug him.

"Where have you been?" Kira asked

"That doesn't matter. We have bigger problems." Derek stepped in.

"He's right." Scott said."Because as of last night, Jackson's back."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed. "That tool. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"What?" Lydia looked at Stiles in disbelief. "He was back and you didn't tell me?"

"Lydia I'm sorry but..." Stiles started but she just stopped him.

"Is that why you came to my house last night?"

"No."

"Is that the trouble you were talking about?"

"Yes, but listen..."

"Stiles don't. I can't trust anything you say right now."

"Dude, you can't keep things like this from the rest of us."

"I was protecting you guys."

"Still, as a pack we have the right to know."

Stiles looked down immediately. He started to breath heavily while everyone else looked around for an explanation.

"That's the thing, Scott." His head arose revealing his blue eyes. "I'm not part of your pack anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell is wrong with?" Derek yelled pushing Stiles backward.

"You don't scare me anymore." Stiles pushed him back even farther.

"What about now." Derek shifted and roared in his face.

"Still not scared." Stiles followed suit roaring back at him.

Derek flinched a bit not being used to Stiles that way. None of them were.

"Back off." Scott roarded at Derek.

"Stiles, why did you do this to yourself?"

"You know exactly why, Scott."

"What does that mean?" Liam asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you guys why I left? What happened to the pack has a right to know, Scott?"

"How about you enlighten us, Stiles." Braeden said.

Stiles told them about everything that happened. The dream he had, how he asked scott to bite him, everything that happened after.

(Flashback time)

Stiles didn't know what to do after Scott had refused to bite him. He just drove a little until he remembered there where more than one alpha in Beacon headed toward Eastern Point where Sutomi's pack lived. When he made it there, there wasn't a sign of them anywhere. He stood thinking about what to do when he decided to find them. He started searching for any sign of why they left or where they could be. When he gave up he walked toward his Jeep and stopped in front of it. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and flinched at the sound of a twig being stepped on. When he opened his eyes a girl stood in front of him. She was average height with dark brown hair. She looked to be in her late twenties. She wore dark clothes and had large curls in her hair.

"Something wrong?" she spoke first.

"Just personal problems."

"I'm Ana." she set next to him.

"Stiles."

"Stiles?" she looked confused."Do you know Scott Mccall?"

"Uh yeah, you could say that. Wait, why?" He dragged the last word out.

"Someone told me he could help me with a problem."

"Oh yeah he gets that alot."

"You're stressing. I can tell. And I think I know why." she stood up and held out her hand. "I got a proposal, you help me find Scott Mccall and I help you out."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you get what you've been trying to get all night." Her eyes turned a bright red glow.

"You're an alpha?"

"Duhh."

"How do I know I can trust you. How do I know you wont just blow me off once you've found him."

"Because." she paused."I'm gonna give you what you want first." she grabbed his arm without giving him a chance to change his mind.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed in pain as her teeth sunk into his arm.

She wiped his blood from her mouth.

"What now?" Stiles asked.

"Now we wait." Ana opened the door to his Jeep and sat in the passenger seat.

"What do I let it bleed or..."

"Stiles would you shut up."

"Wow, you're just like Derek."

"Derek Hale?"

"Yeah."

"You know him too?"

"Yeah why."

"Because he's one of the most powerful wherewolves in Beacon Hills."

"Oh well, yeah, I gue...Oh ow ooh is it supposed to hurt like this."

"Yes."

He jumped out of the Jeep. Why does it hurt so much?" he screamed with fangs forming in his mouth.

"It normally wouldn't but tonights a full moon."

"What? Why didn't you tell me."

By then he could hear the freeway half the way across town.

"What do I do now?"

"Now, you're gonna get really violent and I may have to knock you out. Right about now."

He looked up at the moon and when the light struck him his eyes turned blue and his claws came out. He fell to the ground breathing heavily his heart beating faster then slower. Ana shifted and readied herself for his attack. But when he looked up he was back to normal.

"Wait, you already have control?"

"I guess so."

"Okay listen. You're part of my pack now so that means you fight me and I fight with you. You have any problems wherewolves, hunters, or anything else you come straight to me, One wrong look at someone and you could start a war. And as to you helping me find Scott Mccall when you see him call me."

"Okay so when I see Scott I howl or something?"

"No." she looked at him."You call my cell."

"Oh, well that's a little dry for wherewolves don't you think."

"Huuuh, Stiles." she said in an iritated voice.

"Okay, okay. Just give me your number so I can go."

Everyone stood around in a circle listening to Stiles' story. He had just made it to where he was turning for the first time right after the bite.

"Wait, so why are your eyes blue. I mean from what I hear from everyone your eyes only turn blue when you kill an innocent." Mason asked.

"Did you attack someone, Stiles?" Scott asked as everyone elses eyes widened at the thought.

"No, why would I attack someone?" Stiles looked around.

"Because it was a full moon." Kira spoke.

"No, I was in control on the full moon." He told.

"How is that possible, on your first turn?" Derek asked.

"Not easily. The whole night I kept in mind the reason I did it."

"Well, why did you do it?"

"To protect Lydia." Scott had figure it out.

"To protect me from what?" Lydia turned to face Stiles.

"From anything that could hurt you." They stared at each other.

"Hey this still doesn't explain why your eyes are blue." Braeden got restless.

"Isn't it obvious." Stiles looked around. "The Nogitsune."

"Oh." everyone sighed except for Braeden, Liam, and Mason.

"What the hell is a no-what-sune?" Mason asked.

"About a year Stiles got possessed by a fox spirit." Scott started.

"Wait, aren't you a fox?" Liam looked at Kira.'

"Yes, but I'm a Kitsune. A Nogitsune is an evil fox."she answered.

"So what about this Nogitsune?"

"He kinda took over my body and killed alot of people." Stiles finished.

After leaving Ana Stiles was headed toward Scott to tell him about what had happened. He was driving across a trail and from nowhere something charged into the side of his truck and with no chance to stop or get out he was flipped on his side. He kicked open the door that was facing the sky and jumped out."Oh yeah, I can get used to this." He was amazed at his found agility. He noticed the door to his Jeep had blood on it and looked around scanning the area. He turned seeing a pair of glowing blue eyes coming toward him but he was tackled before he could react.

"Jackson?" he stood in the moonlight.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing out here."

"What am...what the hell are you doing here, in this hemisphere?"

"Looking for help. Where's Scott?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I need help, now help me find."

"Dude, I don't know where he is."

"Stiles, I don't have time for your sarcastic bullshit." His voice got lower almost to a growl."Now tell me where he is or I'll rip your eyes out of your head." his eyes started glowing.

"How about you try." Stiles' eyes started to glow.

"You're a wherewolf. And your eyes are blue so that means...you've killed someone. I need your help."

"Why would I help you? And don't try to threaten me."

"I'll uh." he paused to think."I'll help you get Lydia. I know you still like her. I'll tell you what to do to get her."

"I don't need your help with getting Lydia, and if I did I wouldn't trust you for shit. I did this for Lydia."

"She asked you to become a wherewolf?"

"No, I did it so I could protect Lydia."

"Oh, well then that's why you're gonna help me."

"What?"

"I pissed off some people and now they want to kill me and they're killing everyone know. If you don't help me they're gonna kill Lydia."

"Why would they kill Lydia?"

"Because I'll lead them to her."

"OK, i get it. I'll help you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had spent the next two days setting up traps in an old wharehouse. Every day Stiles spent with Jackson he hated him a little more and missed Lydia a little more. That's when he heard Lydia. He could tell there was distress on her. That's why he went to her house that night. When he awoke with Lydia the next morning he got a text from Jackson saying he needed Wolf's Bane to set up the final trap. He knew exactly where to find it. He went to the school and into the basement to find the Hale vault. Once inside he found the safe where the Wolf's Bane was kept but it had a lock code on. That's when he went to Derek's. He came in through the window upstairs to look for the key code when he noticed he wasn't alone. He could hear everyone else downstairs.

He finished telling them everything when he got a message from Jackson.

Jackson : Where the hell are you they're chasing me.

Stiles : Where are you?

Jackson knocked on the Loft door.

Derek opened it and Lydia practicaly had a heart attack.

"Oh my God, Jackson!" she ran over to him hugging him.

Stiles' heart broke at the sight but he couldn't worry about that right now.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you they're chasing me and you didn't bring the Wolf's Bane."

"I don't care you being here just put everyone in danger."

"They were chasing me what did you expect me to do?"

"Take one for the team and not try to get everyone killed."

"I don't know how you guys handle these things, but you know how I handle them? By not dying!" He yelled the last part.

"It's ok we can help you guys." Lydia tried helping.

"No these aren't your problems, this is why I kept away from you guys. I knew you guys would want to help and I don't want anyone getting hurt for this." Stiles ran out of breath."You have to leave right now."

"I think it's too late for that." Liam pointed out the red flashing light on the alarm panel. "Someone's here."

"Uuaahh, dammit Jackson. Alright we have to fight. Jackson protect Lydia at all costs. Mason you stay behind them too." Stiles barked orders around.

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm not a babysitter." Jackson complained.

"Dude. She's your girlfriend."

"Ex."

"Screw it, Mason take Lydia upstairs." Scott yelled.

Just as they reached the stairs the door slid open.

"Oh Jackson, come on out." Stiles heard a familiar voice.

"Ana?" she walked slowly through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Care to introduce us Stiles?" Braeden called out.

"Everyone this is Ana. My alpha."

"What, you're with them?"Jackson paniced a little inside.

"Why are you trying to kill Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"Because he tried to kill me. I take it you've been helping him."

"Why would Jackson want to kill you?"

"Because idiot, he was part of my pack. Until he got obsessed with power and tried to kill me so he could be the Alpha. Now he's gonna pay for it."

"You're not killing him. Not here." Scott stepped forward.

"You must be Scott Mccall. Such untapped power." Ana stepped a little closer. "And Derek Hale. Quite the pack you've got here. Gotta say Derek, you're cuter than I thought."

"You're not welcome in my home." He hissed with his fangs. "Leave now or die."

"I think I'll take my chances here."Ana started to shift. "Stiles, attack."

"What? No, I'm not fighting my friends."

"This is not the time for stupid Stiles. Remember what I told you when we first met. You fight with me."

"Not when it's against my friends."

"See the thing is Stiles. That's not your choice anymore."She roared at him forcing him to change.

He fell to the ground screaming in pain like he was being eaten from the inside out. He grasped his ears still screaming. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He gasped for air like his lungs where completely dry. Scott ran over trying to help. "Noo, get back." Soon after Lydia tried to get to him but Derek held her back. Stiles' claws and fangs came out against his will and then his eyes changed along with some extra hair on his face.

"Now Stiles, kill them all." Ana snarled.

Stiles looked around thinking of his first victim. When he decided who it was gonna be he started walking around everyone staring at them through his fierce blue eyes. He stopped immediately and attacked Derek.

"Stiles!" he yelled ducking his attacks."Scott. I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait Stiles." Scott yelled.

"He can't hear you Scott all he hears is the sound of his Alpha." Ana stood proud.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Scott grabbed his arm while Derek held him back against a wall. "STILES!" Scott roared. His eyes glowed a firey red and was deep sounding like more than one voice coming from him.

Stiles flinched and fell to the ground balling up. When he uncovered his face he was back to normal.

"What the hell?" Ana was taken back. "How?"

"You may be the one who bit Stiles. But this will always be his pack." Scott faced her.

"Ok, and this will always be my pack." five guys walked in and stood behind Ana. "Boys introduce yourselves. They all shifted and charged in.

A huge fight broke out between the two packs. Ana's pack was out numbered but made up for it in experience. Scott and Derek went right for Ana. One of Ana's beta's attacked Stiles. Stiles kicked him in his chest. Sending him falling backward. Another grabbed him from behind and slammed him on his neck.

Lydia shed a tear at the sight and grabbed the nearest thing to her (which turned out to be Stiles' bat) and hit the guy with it. The bat didn't phase him but it did make him angry. He turned around and walked toward Lydia. She backed into a wall as another guy joined the first guy and walked toward her.

Jackson was just standing around watching it all happen.

"Jackson, help Lydia!" Stiles yelled to him trying to catch his breath.

Jackson didn't move from his spot staring around like he was in shock.

As the two wherewolves barrelled down on Lydia one of them was grabbed and thrown out the window. Standing there in that unfortunate guys spot was Stiles. He kicked the second guy across the room.

"Get out of here." she just stared at him like he was speaking jiberish. "Now!"

She ran over to Mason grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

The guy who was thrown out the window came back and grabbed Stiles throwing him up into the ceiling. The second guy kicked him into the wall. They stood over him and kicked him over and over again. He looked up noticing everyone was loosing. Derek was out cold and everyone else had their hands full. Scott had been brought to his knees and Ana stood over him with her claws out getting ready to dig them into his chest.

"Any last words, Scott?" Ana gloated. "Oup, too late." she swung toward him but hit Stiles. He had jumped between them saving his friends life. The pain only angered him. He put a hand on her shoulder and released his claws into her throat, killing her.

Her body fell lifelessly to the floor and everyone stopped. They all looked around at each other. No one really expected it to end like that. No one knew what do next. Stiles helped Scott up from the floor when he started to feel different. He couldn't explain it but he felt different like he was changing at that moment. Then he remembered what Scott had told him a long time ago, _if you kill the one who bit you, you change back to human._

"Shit I'm changing back to human." he fell to the floor. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Dude, if it's really what you want I'll bite you." Scott tried to cheer him up.

"No offense man but I've had enough of being a werewolf." He smiled looking at him."I think I'll stick with being Stiles."

"Good choi..."

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes."

"What's wrong wi..." he started to feel it. Power more power than he'd ever felt in his life. He felt like a super hero.

"All rumers aren't true."

"Then that means..."Stiles cut Scott off.

"Shh. You hear that." he focused on a heart beat jumping significantly high.

"What is it?"

"Lydia."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed.

Stiles chased after her voice. He ran down the stairs from the loft. Halfway down he started skipping entire flights of stairs. He made it to the bottom to see Lydia and Mason in her car and a werewolf outside trying to pry open the door. Stiles ran over pushing the werewolf three car lengths away. Stiles shifted as the other werewolf got back to his feet. Immediately he sprinted toward Stiles.

Stiles grabbed him and swung him through the air slamming him on the ground. He climbed ontop of him and started punching him. A frenzy of punches landing in his face and chest. Scott, Derek, and Liam all tried to get him off the guy but to no avail. Stiles hated this guy. He had tried to hurt Lydia, you could wrong Stiles all you wanted but harming Lydia in any way, shape, or form even if unsuccessful was unforgivable in his eyes. Stiles didn't know exactly what he wanted to do to the guy but he was sure he wanted to hurt him.

"Stiles?"

"Stiles."  
"Stiles!"

Everyone yelled at him but he couldn't hear any of them except one person.

"STILES!" Lydia yelled making him snap out of his violent trance. He stood up and looked around his knuckles covered in blood. His face had sprinkles of blood on it. Everyone looked at him in horror. Like they were all afraid of what he'd become. He looked down at the guy he had beaten to a pulp. He turned around and looked at Lydia who had a look across her face like she was disapointed. Seeing that look killed Stiles a little inside. He shifted back to normal and ran away from them, from his friends, from his problems, from himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stiles burst through his front door. He couldn't breath. His vision was blurry, his hands were shaking, and he could barely walk straight. He stumbled up his stairs using the last strength he could summon. He crawled past his bedroom and into the bathroom. With one last push he picked himself up and climbed into the shower. He flipped it on cold and sat down. His clothes were soaked. He was freezing now and turned the hot water up. Nothing seemed to be warm enough so he turned it all the way up burning his skin.

Scott ran into the bathroom at the sound of Stiles' heartbeat going two hundred miles an hour. He could smell the heat an anxiety in the bathroom. But above all he could smell Stiles flesh burning under the scoulding water.

"Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you?" he ran over and turned the shower off. He tried to help Stiles up off the shower floor but was pushed away.

Stiles was in the same state as when he walked in. His whole body was still shaking. Even though he had the water so high it was burning his skin he still couldn't seem to get warm. He was having a panic attack.

"Stiles, what's wrong with you? Stiles. Stiles look at me. Is this a panic attack?"

"I...what?...Scott...I"

"Dude what do I do?"

"He needs to hold his breath." Sheriff Stilinski walked in.

Scott looked around trying to figure out what to do. He got an idea. "Stiles, please don't hate me for this." He picked him up by his shirt and held him against the wall with one hand. Summoning all the energy he had in his body his eyes started glowing red. He balled his free hand into a fist. He could hear every bone crack. And in one swing his fist landed in Stiles' chest knocking all the air out of him.

Stiles doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Huuugghhh!" he gasped letting air in. "Thanks man." he leaned on Scott's shoulder.

"No problem." Scott and the Sheriff helped Stiles to his bedroom. Stiles fell stiffly on his bed.

Stiles' dad stood over him. "I'm glad you're ok. I'll be right downstairs if you need me." He left the room silent.

"Ana's pack left back to where ever they came from." Scott filled him in. "Everyone went home and Jackson went to his parent's"

"And Lydia?" he asked almost praying the answer wasn't what he was curtain it was._ With Jackson._

"Went home, I guess."

"Does everyone hate me?"

"No, of course not."

"Scott I almost killed that guy, I did kill Ana."

"Stiles you were protecting your friends. It's all you ever wanted."

"All I ever wanted was for you guys to be safe. You'll never be safe with me around."

"Stiles, what are you saying?"

"I thought I could control this, but I can't."

"Stiles, you cant leave. Your entire life is here. Your dad, Lydia...me. We always figure it out."

"Not this time Scott. What happens next time I go out of control, I don't want to hurt you."

"There are ways to learn control. I can teach you, Derek can teach you."

"No, Scott. I have to do this, for me." He pulled Scott into an embrace. A sentimental man hug. "Just promise me something."

"Of course, anything."

"Keep them safe."

"I always try." He released from Stiles and they did a bro hand shake. Scott left right after. Stiles set on the bed staring at his hands. The blood was gone but his knuckles were bruised. He stood up and moved all over his room grabbing things packing them into a duffle bag. After it was full he threw it on his shoulder. Walking toward the door he turned around, taking a last look at his room. Leaving like this made him feel alone. He noticed a picture frame on his wall across the room. He walked over and delicately removed it from it's spot on his wall. It was Lydia's tree drawing. He cuffed it under his arm and walked out turning off the light and closing the door.

When he got downstairs his dad was standing by the front door. Neither Stiles or the Sheriff spoke, they just hugged. Holding each other in their arms they stayed perfectly still. When they released they had each shed a single tear. Stiles took a deep breath and turned for the door. He walked out climbing in his Jeep. His dad had it towed and repaired and then delivered to their house. It sat in the driveway waiting for Stiles to return for it. He started it up, but instead of driving away he laid his head on the steering wheel. "Am I ready to do this?" he asked himself but didn't answer. He just put the truck in drive and started to pull away from the driveway. He stomped on the brakes when he saw someone passing in front of him. Someone five foot three with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He had almost hit her and she nearly had a heart attack. Hearing her heart beat stop he jumped out of the truck. "Lydia!" he called running around the front of the Jeep. She was standing there with a hand on her chest. He heard her heart beat start back up and sighed.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't think you'd miss me."

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I, Stiles?"

"Because you were mad at me."

"I wasn't mad I was just..."

"Dissapointed."

"In what?" she had worry in her eyes.

"The monster I've become." He lifted his hands showing her his bruised knuckles as to prove a point.

"You're not a monster, Stiles."

"Well, I'm no saint."

"I'm not either."

"You haven't killed people, Lydia."

"Stop hurting yourself, Stiles."

"Why? I deserve to suffer."

"No you don't. I bet any of those people you think you killed would forgive you in a heartbeat."

"Why do you even care now?"

"Because, Stiles." she held his hands in hers. "I love you. And I've always cared. I just didn't know it." she brought his hands to her lips and lightly kissed his bruised knuckles. "Now let yourself heal. Please." Her voice was as soft as her eyes. He stared into her eyes and his eyes started to glow as his hands healed. His bone where moving back into place. Lydia looked at him and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Stiles, your eyes. They're red. You're an Alpha."

He didn't care about that now all he cared about at that moment was Lydia. He had forgetten that he was in the midst of leaving Beacon Hills. "I love you, too." He finaly spoke after staring at her for what felt like forever. He pulled her as close as gravity would allow and they just stood like that for a while. He had finaly found the warmth he'd been looking for all night. The trees above made it better by not allowing any moon light to shine anywhere else besides them, as if a spotlight was on them.

"Please, don't leave me." she plead to his heart.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." he took the keys from his Jeep and carried his duffle bag back inside. Holding the duffle bag in his right hand and with the left he held her hand leading her with him to his room. He sat on his bed while Lydia walked around scanning his room. "What are we gonna do, Lydia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us, obviously I can't compete with Jackson."

"Why would you have to?"

"Because he's...your first love."

"Listen, yes he's my first love so I'll always love him."

"I really hope there's a but in there somewhere." he joked a little.

"Yes, there is." she sat next to him on the bed. "I'll always love him, _but_ I'll never be _in _love with him. That's a luxory only you have." she kissed his palm." Don't you know what it's like to see your first love and know you'll never have them, weather you want them or not?"

"Yeah I did until lately." he looked up at the ceiling. "You are my first love."

Those five words lit a fire inside her. She turned and looked at him and playfully tackled him. Climbing on top of him she gave a vigirous kiss. Releasing for a breath she noticed the uneven color on the wall by his bed.

"What's missing?"

"Huh." he was kind of spaced out after that kiss.

"From the wall there." she pointed.

"Oh uh just a picture frame."

"Can I see the picture?"

"Oh um it's nothing I packed it up."

"Let me see the picture." she wouldn't take no.

"It's nothing really, can we kiss some more."

"I want to see the picture, Stiles."

"Huh, is this what it's gonna be like when we're married?" He whined with a smile but got up and went through the duffle bag that sat on a chair.

"I haven't decided yet." She flirtingly joked with him.

He looked over his shoulder at Lydia with a grin, smiling at her words. Eventualy he returned to her with the framed drawing of hers.

"Is this one of my tree drawings?"

"Yea I had it framed."

"Really?" Again she was burning on the inside. This time with the desire to be in his arms.

"Yea, it's not big a de..." she shut him up with a kiss. They stood there kissing for a while but eventualy ended up in Stiles' bed. She laid against his chest with his arms wrapped around her and her fingers intertined with his. They slowly drifted to sleep but not before saying. "Lydia, I'm glad you came by."

"I'm glad you aren't leaving." she smiled. " I love you, Bolinski Stilinski." He didn't know she knew his real name but it felt so good knowing she does.

"I love you too, Lydia Martin."

Scott listned to them from across the street. "Good job, Lydia." he turned and walked away.


	7. This is not a chapter

Author's note: I'm gonna produce these like episodes in a season so season 2 will start in a different fic. Thank you and read well


End file.
